Regalo Especial
by Pocholat-Prince
Summary: Fanfic dedicado al cumpleaños de Levi. Eren tiene un dilema, el cumpleaños de su sargento y además la navidad se acercan y no tiene idea de que regalarle. ¿Podrá pensar en algo que sea del agrado de Chibi-Levi?. Mal resumen. Lemon. ERERI (ErenxLevi)


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, esto solo fue creado con mero propósito de entretener.**

Nos leemos abajo, disfuten.

* * *

**24 de Diciembre, Noche Buena**

Todos corrían de un lado a otro, haciendo compras y arreglos de último minuto, al día siguiente seria navidad, una de las pocas festividades que celebraban en esos tiempos. Sin embargo, los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento nunca se tomaban el día libre en esas fechas, ya que, con la amenaza de ser comidos por titanes en cualquier momento, no había tiempo para celebrar cosas tan triviales cosas como esa.

Hanji Zoe, líder del departamento de investigación de la legión de reconocimiento, una mujer a la que todos llamaban loca, en especial Levi, logró convencer (si es que "convencer" es sinónimo de "extorsionar") al comandante Erwin, de darle el día de noche buena y navidad a los soldados para que disfrutaran de un día de descanso, ya que podía ser que no volvieran a tener uno en mucho tiempo. Erwin accedió ante esto con la condición de que ella sería la encargada de la organización de la fiesta navideña que tendría lugar en el cuartel general de la legión, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la de lentes. Así, ordenó a todos hacer un intercambio de regalos, sin embargo, el quien les entregaría el obsequio debía ser un secreto hasta el último momento.

He ahí el dilema de el joven Eren Yeager, un muchacho de ahora 17 años, alto de 1.80, piel morena, cabello castaño, complexión delgada y hombros anchos, poseedor de unos ojos de un llamativo color azul verdoso. A tan solo un día de la tan ansiada fecha, aun no tenía ningún regalo para su "intercambio secreto"; y como no, al ser este un fanfic Ereri, creo que es bastante obvio quien es su intercambio. Eren tuvo la suerte de que sargento Levi, su pareja desde hace ya 2 años, fuera el que recibiría aquel regalo que… aun no tenía.

En los años anteriores no hubo necesidad de darle nada, ya que esta sería la primera vez en muchos años que la legión de reconocimiento celebraría la navidad. Pero, meses atrás, tuvo un ataque de curiosidad sobre la vida de su sargento. Comenzó a hacerle múltiples preguntas, en su mayoría siendo ignoradas o respondidas de manera cortante y otras tantas con una patada directo a su estómago. Fue entonces que pregunto por su cumpleaños. Levi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, acomodando unos papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar, los apiló sobre su escritorio y sin mirar al chico respondió:

— _25 de diciembre._

— _25 de diciembre… ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cumple años en navidad? —_Preguntó sorprendido.

— _¡Tsk! Que ruidoso eres mocoso. —_Sin más se dedicó a seguir firmando y ordenando los dichosos papeles, dando entender a Eren que no diría nada más.

Soltó un suspiro resignado. ¿Qué le gustaría a Levi?..._ —Quizás deba de preguntarle a él. —_Con ese pensamiento se dirigió en busca de su pequeño amante, localizándolo en el largo pasillo que daba rumbo a la oficina de este.

— ¡Sargento! —Levi se detuvo en seco al escuchar que una voz familiar le llamaba, dio media vuelta y vió a Eren correr hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó, esperando a que el más alto normalizara su respiración.

— Sargento, ¿Qué es lo que desea para navidad? Bueno, se supone que Hanji-san dijo que el intercambio de regalos era un secreto pero…—Sonrió nervioso— la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que obsequiarle, y creo que es mejor que usted elija algo que realmente quiera.

Levi lo observó detenidamente por unos momentos, haciendo que Eren se sintiera un tanto incomodo por la penetrante mirada del pelinegro. Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, para proceder a abrirlos y mirar de nueva cuenta al castaño.

— No quiero nada. —Dijo con simpleza, dando media vuelta y retomando su destino original antes de ser interrumpido por el moreno.

Eren se quedó en su lugar, observando con confusión como el pelinegro se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión, entonces lo recordó. Sonrió divertido… ya sabía que regalarle a su pequeño duendecillo gruñón.

* * *

**25 de Diciembre, Navidad y cumpleaños de Chibi-Levi**_** (Apodo por el cual Eren llama a Levi secretamente)**_

La legión entera se encontraba reunida en el comedor, charlando amenamente e intercambiando sus respectivos regalos. Mikasa Ackerman, hermana adoptiva de Eren, le regaló a este un par de guantes y una bufanda a juego, alegando que debía cuidarse ya que se encontraban en pleno invierno y los días eran helados. Cuando Eren le agradeció, Armin, el mejor amigo de ambos, pudo ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de la pelinegra que el moreno, al igual que siempre, no notó; al igual que vió como la cara de la mujer se ensombrecía cuando su amigo dijo que su regalo seria para su sargento.

Si bien todos sabían de la relación que mantenían Eren y Levi, también sabían que el más bajo no era fanático de andar mostrando sus tratos hacia el castaño frete todo el mundo. Cosa que la gran mayoría agradecía, ya que si Mikasa les llegase a ver lo más probable es que se crearía el Armagedón o algo peor, alegando que el mayor atentaba hacia la pureza de su inocente hermano… cosa que ya había pasado una vez y desato una lucha a muerte entre ambos pelinegros que fue detenida gracias a Eren, con ayuda casi toda la legión para que esto no llegara a mayores.

Mikasa y Armin miraban divertidos las típicas peleas de Eren con el cara de caballo Jean, Connie y Sasha hacían una competencia de quien podía comer más cosas en menor tiempo… por supuesto, gano Sasha. Ymir e Historia charlaban, esta última siendo acosada por la pecosa, en resumen, todos la pasaban bien.

Eren detuvo su disputa con Jean al ver que Levi entró en el comedor, para inmediatamente ser molestado por Hanji y por Erwin, cosas sobre que debía de estar más animado por ser navidad y dejar esa cara de amargado. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y saco una caja color negro, decorada con un lazo plateado.

— ¡Sargento! —Levi dejo su pelea con la de lentes para mirar a su pareja, quien le tendía la pequeña caja. — Su regalo de navidad, señor. Espero le guste.

Todos permanecieron es silencio, esperando la reacción de su superior, manteniendo una distancia prudente… solo por si acaso.

— Te dije que no quería nada. —Los soldados se alarmaron al ver como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño más de lo normal, incluso Hanji y Erwin se apartaron del lugar.

— Lo sé pero… ¡Agh! solo ábralo. —Dijo un tanto mosqueado por la negativa de su amante. El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua en muestra de enfado, sin embargo no dijo nada y procedió a desatar el moño. Todos en la habitación contuvieron el aliento y miraban curiosos queriendo saber cuál sería el regalo de Levi.

Levi abrió la caja, incluso si no cambiaba su semblante serio y su ceño fruncido, el más alto pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de su Chibi-Levi. Casi podría jurar que vió una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa asomarse por la comisura de los labios de su pequeño.

Levi saco de la caja una pequeña bola de pelos negros, al apreciar más de cerca, los presentes pudieron distinguir a un pequeño minino con grandes ojos azules y una mota blanca en el pecho del animalito.

— ¿Un gato? —Preguntó Sasha.

— ¿Al sargento le gustan los gatos? —Le siguió Jean.

— ¿Al enano siquiera le gustan los animales?

— ¡Mikasa! No deberías hablar así de un superior. —Le regaño Armin.

Ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros, el joven moreno veía maravillado las expresiones, si es que se le podía llamar así, de su pareja.

— Cuando fuimos al pueblo y pasamos por la tienda de mascotas vi que le gustó. —Aclaró. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Levi se paraba de puntitas y besaba los labios del castaño.

— Gracias. —Le susurró y se alejó en dirección a su habitación con el pequeño gato en brazos. Eren se quedó inmóvil en su sitio y el silencio reino en el comedor, de pronto una sonrisa boba se instaló en su boca. Sus amigos intentaban detener los instintos asesinos de Mikasa hacia el pequeño sargento, Hanji soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el sonrojo de Eren y Erwin soltó una risa burlona.

Ya entrada la noche, los cadetes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, menos Eren, quien al asegurarse que nadie le seguía se dirigió a los aposentos de su amor. Al estar frente de esta entró sin siquiera tocar, se recargo en el marco de la puerta al haber encontrando a Levi tendido boca abajo sobre la cama, acariciando al gatito, quien ronroneaba por las caricias de su nuevo dueño. Al sentirse observado, el pelinegro giro la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos del moreno quien le miraba entre divertido y enternecido.

— ¿Qué pasa Eren? —Preguntó mientras acomodaba al animal sobre sus almohadas y se levantaba de la cama.

— Vine a darle su regalo, señor.

— Ya me lo diste mocoso. —Eren soltó un bufido divertido, para después mirar al pelinegro con aire coqueto.

— Ese fue tu regalo de navidad, Levi. Este… es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, colocando el seguro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Levi, y se acercó a él con paso lento y seductor. A cada paso que daba, el más pequeño retrocedía uno. El pelinegro se encontraba notablemente nervioso, a pesar de llevar 2 años de relación, Eren nunca se había animado a hacerle… pues… "Eso". Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. Siguió dando un paso atrás cada que eren daba uno hacia adelante, hasta que chocó con la pared. El moreno volvió a sonreír y terminó con la distancia que les separaba, acercando su rostro al cuello del pequeño, respirando sobre este, arrancando suspiros y jadeos de la boca del pelinegro.

— E-Eren… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— No te preocupes Levi, solo relájate y déjamelo a mí. —Dijo mientras introducía una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del más bajo, acariciando su abdomen, sus caderas, para llegar finalmente al pezón derecho y acariciar la aureola con su pulgar, para después tomarlo entre sus dedos y darle suaves tirones.

— ¿Q-Quién te dio permiso de… ¡Ngha!... t-tutearme?

— Mmm… vamos Levi~… sabes que te gusta cómo se escucha tu nombre en mis labios. —Susurró cerca de su oreja, para después dar una fuerte mordida en ella.

— ¡Amgh! ¿D-Donde quedo el… m-mocoso que… ¡ah!... que se as-asustaba por todo? —Eren soltó una risotada.

— Murió cuando lo pervertiste y sedujiste con ese sensual cuerpo tuyo.

Le tomó de las nalgas y le levantó, haciendo que por instinto el otro enredara sus piernas en su cadera y comenzó a frotar sus entrepiernas, logrando excitar al pelinegro quien se mordía los labios intentando callar sus gemidos.

— Levi… no hagas eso, déjame oírte. —Tironeó más fuerte su pezón y comenzó a masajear su nalga izquierda, moldeándola a su antojo.

— ¡Gah! N-No… Eren~… ¡mgh!

— Tranquilo sargento, le daré más. —Levi se sujetó fuertemente al cuello de Eren al sentir como era cargado, alejándolo de la pared y siendo depositado delicadamente en la cama. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o siquiera notarlo, se encontraba desnudo, con el moreno sobre él, besando su pecho y descendiendo hacia su miembro necesitado de atención.

Gimoteó en protesta cuando Eren paso de largo y besó el interior de sus muslos y soplaba sobre la caliente punta de su miembro. El castaño tomo el necesitado pene de su amante y comenzó a masturbarlo de una forma jodidamente lenta según Levi, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, observando sus reacciones.

— P-Puto mocoso… voy a… ¡Ah!... v-voy a matarte… ¡ngh!

— Si quisieras matarme, lo habrías hecho desde hace mucho. —Dijo con un tono divertido. — Ahora dime… ¿Quieres que te lo chupe? ¿Eh? Vamos Levi, dime que es lo que quieres.

— ¡Ahh~!... mgh… ch-chupa…chúpamela… E-Eren

— Con gusto.

Levi sintió a Eren sonreír sobre el para después introducir su miembro en su boca y comenzar a succionar su punta, bajar rápidamente y después subir de manera lenta y así repetidas veces. Gimió fuertemente cuando el castaño introdujo un dedo en su interior y comenzó a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera, para proseguir e introducir el segundo y después el tercero.

— ¡Ammh! Eren… E-Eren y-ya~… —Se sintió morir cuando el moreno rozó su próstata ¡Estuvo a punto de correrse! Y lo hubiera hecho si el castaño no se hubiera separado privándole de cualquier fuente de placer.

— J-Joder… maldito.

— Hahaha… tranquilo Chibi-Levi, ya viene la mejor parte. —Diciendo eso, posiciono su miembro sobre la estrecha entrada del sargento, ejerciendo presión sobre esta. — Ahora… respira hondo.

— ¿Qué? N-No… espera… E-Eren… ¡AGGHHH! – Puta madre… por su puta madre, eso dolió como el infierno. — J-Joder… maldito mocoso… ¡ngh! —No pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas se desbordaran del borde de sus ojos, cerrados fuertemente, sentía que le partían en dos.

— Lo siento, relájate Levi… ya pasara.

— ¡Amgh!... D-Duele… Eren… duele.

— Lo sé, perdóname. Relájate, yo esperaré a que te acostumbres. Confía en mí, Levi. —Dijo y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su superior y acariciar suavemente su negro cabello, buscando que se relajase. Permaneció quieto hasta que sintió como el cuerpo bajo él se relajaba y movía un poco su cadera, en busca de más contacto.

Comenzó a mover las caderas en un ritmo lento, tratando de que el otro se acostumbrase a su presencia dentro de su cuerpo para después volverse erráticas y desenfrenadas.

— ¡Gha! N-No… ahí… ¡ahí no! —Sintió que su garganta se desgarraba cuando un fuerte grito salió de su garganta cuando el moreno arremetió violentamente contra su próstata, logrando que su espalda se arqueara cuando descargas eléctricas le recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

— Ya… ya casi… Levi, ya casi. —Eren gimió en su oído cuando el interior del pelinegro le abrazó aún más fuerte que antes y aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas. Gritando juntos llegaron al orgasmo y el pelinegro calló exhausto en la cama, Eren le tomó por la cintura y la nuca, rodando para quedar con Levi recostado sobre su pecho, para comenzar a acariciar su espalda y su negro cabello buscando relajarlo.

— Eso fue… genial. —Dijo con una sonrisa boba.

— Ugh… claro, como a ti no te metieron nada por el culo, imbécil. —Se quejó el bajo, dando un suave golpe en la cabeza del más alto.

— Oh vamos, te ha encantado. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. —Además… falta la segunda parte de tu regalo. —Estiró su brazo hacia la mesa de noche que se encontraba alado de la cama.

— ¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más? —Volvió a quejarse, cubriendo su rostro con las finas sabanas.

— Anda Levi, abre los ojos. —El pelinegro obedeció y descubrió su cara, encontrándose a Eren quien lo miraba con un brillo aún más intenso en sus ojos que el acostumbrado, y un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Observó un poco más y pudo ver que el moreno tendía una mano hacia él, sosteniendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, con un hermoso anillo dentro.

— E-Eren… Eren ¿Qué…? —no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, sentía que la voz le fallaría si continuaba hablando, incluso sintió como su vista se nublaba levemente y sus ojos escocían.

—Sé que no te gustan las cosas cursis así que… solo lo diré. — Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. — C-Cásate conmigo Levi. —Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El pelinegro lo miró fijamente, abría y cerraba la boca, pero de está no salía palabra. Vió como el semblante de Eren cambiaba y le miraba con confusión para después poner uno de tristeza.

— S-Si no quieres… si no quieres n-no te preocupes… s-solo olvídalo. —Sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Eren, producto de las lágrimas que se formaban en estos. ¿Por qué no podía contestar? Por más que quisiera su voz no salía. Vió como Eren se levantaba de la cama, dispuesto a irse. Su cuerpo se movió solo, sujeto al moreno del brazo y le jalo nuevamente hacia la cama y le beso desesperadamente, intentando transmitir sus sentimientos en ese beso.

— Y-Yo… s…s…s-si…—El calor cubrió sus mejillas, pero al ver la sonrisa de eren, no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo. El castaño lo abrazo con fuerza, pegándolo a su pecho, le beso nuevamente y le escucho susurrar, lo suficientemente alto para que él le escuchara…

— Feliz cumpleaños, Levi. —Con eso… ambos se quedaron dormidos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Si, ese sin duda era el mejor regalo que podían darle.

* * *

Bueno, fic exprés por el cumpleaños de Rivaille, pero no pude subirlo antes uwu, espero les haya gustado y les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un feliz cumpleaños a Rivaille *^*. Aunque al final me di cuenta que había olvidado al gato por completo e-e digamos que se quedó en la esquina del cuarto viendo lo que su dueño hacia porque es un gato adicto al yaoi (? :'D ok pues no uwu pero si *^*


End file.
